


See you in the morning

by Zauzat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Kirk, Leonard is caught out after curfew on the Academy campus. Pike offers him safe haven in return for giving up his most humiliating secret. But Pike may be hiding a secret of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skin on Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1604) by skyblue_reverie. 



  
"See you in the morning, Bones!"

Kirk pushes him out of the entrance and slams the door. Leonard stumbles frantically, swinging round and grabbing for it as quickly as he can but as his shaking fingers are scrabbling at the handle, the curfew locks crash into place. Through the glass Jim gives him a lazy wave and heads back up to their room.

Leonard moves quickly away from the illuminated entrance-way, trying to vanish into the shadows before his lone figure is picked out by the predators that lurk in the darkness. The Starfleet Academy campus is no place to be caught alone after curfew. It's a typical Kirk punishment, he thinks bitterly. Not for him the mundane choices of the agonizer or the public fucking. No, find something where the faint possibility of escape makes the final surrender that much more excruciating.

He edges his way carefully along the side of the residence, the rough wall against his back giving him the comfort of having only one direction to face for danger. But he can't stay here and he knows it, he has to find shelter. There are people out after curfew by choice, but not any that he wants to meet. Certain of the more bestial cadets roam at night in packs. Those in training for senior positions tend to like their cruelties precise and individualized but the thugs who are in service for security roles and as grunt fodder in the Imperial wars enjoy brute force exercised in front of their peers.

He makes a run for the medical block, wondering if he might be able to get into the labs by a back entrance. Fuck Kirk for this, fuck him to everlasting hell – for what good that does, they are probably all headed there anyway. He'd done him a favour! Had made sure he was treated rapidly and discretely after he flared up with an unexpected allergic reaction. But the man hates nothing more than appearing weak in the eyes of those supposed to be in service to him. So Leonard's reward is this little lesson in what life could be like without Kirk's protection!

As he had suspected, all the doors in the medical school are locked down. He wonders hopelessly where to go next. It isn't only cadets he has to fear. Officers are sometimes abroad after curfew, always accompanied by security personnel. A lone cadet would be fucked over 'for his own good, to teach him the consequences of disobeying Academy rules'. Or simply for the amusement of the officer, to then be thrown to the bodyguards as a toy once the officer was done.

Leonard had been taken under Kirk's protection almost as soon as they had met on the shuttle. Kirk, already aware that his physiological idiosyncrasies put him at a disadvantage, had wanted a talented but subordinate personal physician to hand. He was already high in the pecking order of the new cadets, partly due to his name, partly due to his kamikaze viciousness in the bar the night before. He'd known who Leonard was before he'd even entered the shuttle and confiscated his hipflask the moment he'd produced it, seeing in his drinking problem a way to both reward and control him. Leonard has recognised an offer both too dangerous to be refused and probably to his advantage.

It has indeed made the doctor's passage through the Academy far easier than it might have been. The sex is endurable and Kirk likes fresh meat so Leonard is often left alone. Kirk doesn't like sharing his toys and does like asserting his dominance over rivals, so no one tries to steal his doctor. But the downside is that Leonard has had no opportunity to develop other alliances. He has no friends, no favours to call in. He has no idea where to go and seven hours of darkness to survive before the lockdown is lifted.

Sheltering in the shadows, the silence of the night seems to mock him, his panicky imagination filling the quiet with whispers of danger that may be no more than the pounding of his own blood. Nevertheless, there are risks out there not just from Starfleet personnel.

There is no one more hated on the streets of San Francisco than the Imperial troops. In the city at night, a Starfleet uniform, even a military haircut, is a death sentence. The citizens seek safety in gangs and one of the initiation rituals for senior positions among the more powerful gangs is to sneak on to the campus and take down a cadet. Leave the tortured and mutilated body stripped naked, carrying the gang brand, to be found by his classmates in the morning. A little message of love from the city folk.

A shrill scream tears through the silence, brutally choked off halfway through. Shivering, Leonard considers sending a comm message to Kirk begging for help. He's sure – almost sure – that the man will respond but it will further weaken his position with him. He can live with being a subordinate but he's damned if he'll be turned into a slave. He needs to solve this on his own, or at least hold out as long as he can. He desperately tries to think of anyone else who has ever showed him any favour.

The only name that comes to mind is Captain Pike. Leonard has only spoken to him once, when the man had confirmed his recruitment. He only remembers him because the man had stopped him as he was about to sign, had looked him in the eye and then tried to talk him out of it. "You are not the stuff Imperial officers are made of," he had said. "You've got skills and training already. Surely you have somewhere better to go." But Leonard had had no choice. The only force he could think of more powerful than the extended family of the Darnells, a family now dedicated to his destruction following the fatwah issued by his ex-father-in-law, was Starfleet. So he had signed regardless and Pike had shrugged and turned away, his moment of attention gone.

Leonard hesitates at the foot of the stairs leading up to the captain's restored Victorian. His luck has held as he weaved his way through the parklands and woods that surround the officers' houses, an area lovely by day and deeply dangerous by night. Already he suspects that he may be being followed. He can't tell if it is the truth or his own panic, but he needs to find shelter and find it quickly.

Lights are on so someone is home. He climbs the steps slowly. He has nothing to offer in return for protection. He knows only too well that you should never bargain with an empty hand but Kirk has stripped away all his choices. He knocks tentatively at the door.

He waits, aware that he is probably being scrutinized by vid link. Then he hears the door locks being pulled back. Even officers lock down at night. He is abruptly tugged into the entrance hall but no further.

"Why are you here?" the captain demands.

"It's Kirk's fault," he replies bitterly.

That gets a smirk onto the otherwise stern and expressionless face. "Most things are. Explain."

Leonard has no clever story planned that will enhance his bargaining position. He settles for telling the truth.

"And what do I get in return for the inconvenience of sheltering you?"

Leonard shrugs hopelessly. "Whatever you want?"

He desperately hopes that the Captain will demand sexual humiliation rather than some vicious medical act undertaken on an unsuspecting enemy at a later date. The fact that Leonard can do it and does – when he has no choice – doesn't mean that he likes it. Fortunately, given the way the older man's eyes are roving thoughtfully over him, sex appears to be the likely currency.

"I want something that you've never done before, something that you've never given to anyone."

Leonard stares at him in horror. He's nearly thirty, he's in Imperial service, he went through medical school. How is there going to be anything that he hasn't done before? He knows that compared to some he's been lucky. He was protected by his father when the man was still alive, then by the head of the Darnell clan following his marriage. And since then by Kirk. He has not nearly the varied sexual experience of those unfortunates press-ganged into the Imperial service, without clan or owner, passed around by the older cadets like trading cards. But the fact remains that he's done most things once at least. It is going to have to be something truly perverse to meet Pike's requirements.

"You've been fucked, right?" Well of course. He's in Starfleet.

"Do you like it?" Leonard looks at him in surprise. His feelings have nothing to do with it. If the top wants him moaning like a slut in heat, he can do that. If he wants him protesting, he can do that too. Either way, most of his agile mind will be far away, reviewing his latest medical lectures. Fucking is just one more thing to be endured.

This entire conversation is making him bitterly nervous. He can play the power games reasonably well, although he knows himself well enough to know that, unlike the likes of Kirk, he needs to bend rather than try to conquer. But in this case he has no idea what the rules are, no way to tell where Pike wants the game to go. And that makes him dangerously vulnerable, a rabbit being idly regarded by a wolf that may or may not be hungry.

With no idea how to play the game he once again settles for the truth. "No, I don't like it."

"What would it take to get you to enjoy it?"

Leonard's mind stutters. No one in Starfleet ever asks you if you enjoy something. It's a non-question. Who on earth would care? The question is only ever: what will it take to get you to do it? And the trouble is that he does know what it would take to get him to enjoy it. He is not immune to the charms of powerful men and in the darkest hours of his most miserable nights he has comforted himself with pathetic fantasies about what he would really like done to him. It is his sordid little secret, never admitted, never realized.

It takes him only a moment to reset his face to blank attentiveness and begin to repeat his denial. But it is a moment too long. He has given himself away and Pike's eyes harden to gimlets, boring into him. His stern mouth curves cynically.

"So you do know. Well, that is what I want. For you to tell me what it will take to get you to enjoy it, to give me your complete surrender, your unfeigned pleasure." As fast as a striking snake, a powerful hand is wrapped around the side of his throat, the thumb pressing inexorably against his windpipe. "And no faking. I know all the cock slut moves. You give me that and I have you out of the door, stark naked and hog-tied, left for the hunters to finish off. Do you understand?"

Leonard nods frantically, the restricted air supply ramping up his mounting panic. He can't admit to what he wants! He'll be destroyed, the laughing stock of the Empire. Pike will be disgusted, will throw him out anyway, probably call the predators over himself.

"What if… what if it's something you're not prepared to do?" he stutters.

Pike gives him a steely smile that does not reach his eyes. "Then you get a free pass. You can spend the night here unmolested and leave when the curfew lifts."

And in some ways that will be even worse – to admit his shoddy little fantasy and have a man like Pike so disgusted by it that he turns away from him. Leonard hesitates, mind darting hither and yon like a frantic fish, looking for any way out.

Pike offers him one, reaching across to the door and pulling it open once more. "We can just forget the whole thing and you can go back out there," he says. They both listen as the drunken howl of a hunting pack echoes in the woods, a howl of human voices. Swallowing past the knot of fear in his throat, Leonard pushes the door closed, his choice made.

He stares down at the floor. "I need… I would need someone…"

"Not someone," barks Pike. "Me. Tell me what you need me to do. And look me in the eye while you do it."

No wonder the man is famous for his subtle cruelties. He has an innate grasp of the psychology of human humiliation.

Leonard looks him in the face. Cold grey-blue eyes stare coolly back. "I would need you to… to touch me gently, to cuddle with me." Pike waits silently. Clearly more is required. He can feel his own eyes beginning to prickle with mortification. "I would need you to… to make love to me."

His stomach is tied into an aching knot of shame. His eyes are welling up and he focuses all of his attention on keeping them wide open, to stop the tears beginning to fall.

Without saying anything Pike reaches up and presses a hand gently against the base of one eye, forcing the drops to roll out over his fingers. He then brings the fingertips across to Leonard's lips. McCoy obediently opens his mouth and tastes the salt of his own tears.

And then with his hand holding Leonard's mouth in place, Pike kisses him, a gentle press of chapped lips against his own, the soft sweep of a hot tongue flicking teasingly between his lips before commencing a leisurely exploration. He's had plenty of things forced into his mouth over the years but tongues have not often been involved. There is too much equality in kissing for it to be much favoured in the Empire.

Dizzy with surprise and uncertainty, he rests his hands on the captain's hips to keep his balance. The man responds by pressing his whole body up against the doctor, wrapping one arm firmly around his lower back, another across a shoulder with the hand cupping his head softly and the fingers threaded lightly into his hair.

The tongue teases him into following it back into the other man's mouth. Mesmerized, he explores the silky wet interior, the smooth cheeks, the rough tongue. He is short of breath again but unsure now whether it's from fear or arousal. This is unlike anything he's ever done.

Pike releases his mouth to trail damp lips across his cheek and down his throat. Leonard tilts his head back, another ritual gesture of submission but instead of biting and bruising – such marks a favoured way of branding property on campus – the man licks into the hollow behind his ear and peppers small kisses down the tendons of his throat. The realization that the captain is actually going to carry out his request leaves Leonard weak at the knees.

Pike pulls away to steady him and then, without ever letting go of him completely, pushes him through the door into a small but comfortable living room where a fire burns brightly in a grate. A large sheepskin rug lies in front of it, placed on top of a larger Persian carpet. It is surprisingly homely in comparison with the sterility of the cadet dormitories.

"Wait for me on the rug," he orders. "Take your boots and shirt off." He places more wood on the fire, turns up the central heating control and collects from a desk drawer what looks like a large tube of good quality lube. Leonard suddenly panics again, worried that even taken gently, he won't be able to genuinely enjoy the act and will then be evicted from this unanticipated paradise of comfort.

Some of his worry must be showing on his face because Pike, having pulled off his own boots and top, settles next to him and pulls him against a broad furred chest. That warm matt of soft hair is unexpected and oddly arousing. As they kiss, he rubs himself surreptitiously against it, teasing his nipples against the soft prickles.

"Do you like that, baby?" Pike's voice is a soft breath of laughter against his ear.

Hiding his blushing face in the curve of Pike's neck he admits: "Yes. Yes I do, sir."

"Not sir, Chris. Call me Chris." Leonard looks up in shock. Superiors are never addressed by their given names. Even Kirk insists on being called Sir in their sex games, practicing for the day when he hopes to be Captain.

"And you are Leonard, right?" The doctor nods at him dumbly. How does the captain even know that?

Pike pushes him down on his back on the soft sheep-skin, leaning over him propped up on one elbow, his lean toned body golden in the flickering firelight. Leonard is trembling again, so far outside of his usual life that each new moment of tenderness adds to his panic. "Shh honey, it's alright," Pike murmurs, stroking long fingers across his chest, circling soothingly round and round a nipple. Leonard is no stranger to having his nipples cruelly pinched and twisted, or captured in saw-edged clamps. He is utterly unused to having a warm mouth lap gently at them, suck them softly into crinkled peaks and then blow cool air on the result. He is tossing his head restlessly from side to side on the rug, panting. A soft whimpering can be heard and it must be him, because Pike's mouth is currently engaged in slowly tongue-fucking his belly button.

A hand cups his aching erection with firm authority and he bucks up hard in surprise. "I think we'd better take the edge off, baby. I've no mind to hurry this but you look like you're about to blow."

Pike opens his pants and pushes them down to his thighs. Leonard glances down through half-closed eyes to where the captain is calmly considering his bloated and purpling cock, already damp with pre-ejaculate and quivering with eagerness. Pike blows gently onto the glistening head, its protective hood long since drawn back in excitement, while stroking a finger down the pulsing vein underneath.

Pike – no, Chris looks up at him. The blank mask has gone and his handsome face is crinkled with lines of amusement. He gives Leonard a lascivious wink and then without warning sinks his mouth over the straining erection. An agile tongue licks round the head, delving down into the damp depths of the foreskin. Teeth scrape very gently over the sensitive spot just below the mushroomed head, the scrape then soothed by a flickering tongue tip.

The mouth slides down, hot and tight and unexpected, bringing his glans tight against the smooth wall at the back of Pike's throat. It only takes a few long sucks before Leonard explodes, his body spasming uncontrollably as he empties spurt after spurt of come into the captain's throat.

The hot, plush mouth sucks him expertly through the aftershocks before suddenly reappearing over his own mouth, feeding him his own come, and then licking it back up again. Leonard is shivery with shock. Officers never go down on subordinates. Men like him seldom receive blowjobs, unless the dominant is ordering one sub to suck off another, and as Kirk dislikes sharing his toys around, he has little experience of such things.

As he sprawls boneless on the sheepskin, Pike finishes divesting him of his clothing, takes off all of his own, and lies down next to him, pulling him to rest with his head cradled on Pike's shoulder, his body half-draped over the captain's. This too is a shock, this priceless wealth of warm soft skin plastered against his. Although the bottom may be stripped for effect in a power play, the tops seldom disrobe. In a world where everyone carries some form of weaponry, being naked means being vulnerable. And much sex involves little more than baring the necessary cock and hole and applying one forcibly to the other.

He waits anxiously for the dark side of this delicious arrangement to reveal itself – derision, pain, eviction – but nothing happens other than the captain quietly stroking long fingers through his sweaty hair. He can feel that the man is hard under his thigh but he appears in no hurry to do anything about it. Leonard drifts on his endorphins and wonders if he's been transported into some bizarre alternative universe.

Chris's hands are restlessly curious, carding through his hair, tracing the curved outline of an ear, kneading gently at tense shoulders or tracing slowly down his spine, mound by mound. As he slowly comes back to himself, Leonard commences a cautious exploration of his own, first with his hands and then more boldly with his mouth. He is fascinated by the springy matt of curls that cover the solid chest, rooting out the rosy nipples that hide within it with his tongue.

He lets his inquisitive fingers follow the furred trail that leads downwards, circling the palm of his hand over the firmly formed corrugations of the stomach, discovering to his astonishment that Chris is ticklish just where the bottom of his ribs curve around to his back. All the while he stays entangled with the other man, arms and legs intertwined, rubbing like a cat against the silky heat of his skin.

He freezes for a moment when slender fingers finally push down into the valley of his buttocks and push gently against the rosy pucker hidden within. But there is no sudden invasion of two dry fingers, no casual decision that spit and blood makes for adequate lubrication. In fact the man stretches off to one side for a moment and when those fingertips return to their target they are slippery-slick.

He pulls Leonard up across his chest for easier access and then teases for what seems an age, stroking as lightly as a butterfly wing, pushing in by no more than a joint. The doctor is finally leaning the truth about all those nerve endings that supposedly cluster down there and that are clearly capable of doing more than just registering resigned discomfort.

Finally Chris rearranges them, to lie spooned, Leonard facing the fire, with Chris now able to push one long slick finger into him up to the knuckle. Still the gentle tease continues, one finger sliding in and out ever so slowly, the inquisitive digit pressing and caressing against the wet velvet membranes. Eventually it is joined by a slippery companion and between them they find the small knot of tissue that Leonard is well acquainted with as a medical professional but has never before met with such tender attention.

He is well inured against pain and not just from his time in Imperial service. Medical school is no picnic either with the staff only too happy to experiment on students or order the students to experiment on themselves. But he is not habituated to pleasure and his body's capacity to produce sparkling trails of sensation that seem to blaze through the very marrow of his bones leaves him astounded. The heat of the fire against his skin is weak compared to the conflagration spreading out from his groin.

It seems as if Pike could happily finger him until sunrise, the warm weave of his chest pressed tight against Leonard's upper back, his breath hot against his ear as he whispers a bizarre mixture of obscenities and endearments: yes baby, fuck, so soft.

Leonard realizes that he is mouthing a soft stream of whimpers, nothing at all like his usual eager slut impression. Finally, without thought, words begin to tumble out. "Dammit, Chris, please…. Do something… In the name of the Emperor, what are you waiting for?"

Chris huffs a laugh and moves to cover him with his body and Leonard doesn't even realize what is happening – he's never been fucked in this position before – until the captain's cock slides into him with silky smoothness. Chris begins a slow rhythm, getting just a little deeper each time. Always before penetration has felt like a violation, an alien object forced in where it's not wanted, his body anxious to expel it as soon as possible. This time, with the lube and the painstaking preparation and his own spiralling arousal, it feels as if a part of himself that he didn't even know was missing has come home to him.

Pikes rocks slowly into him, his entire body undulating against him with each stroke. One hand forms a steady anchor on his thigh. Another stretches out above his head, tangling with the fingers of his own hand. "Ever since I first saw you, I've wanted this," Chris whispers. "I never thought you'd last a week at the Academy but once you'd proved yourself I kept hoping that somehow you'd find your way back to me."

And finally Leonard gets it. Hard though it is to believe, he's not the only man in the world with this particular dangerous fantasy. Chris wants this too, a chance to rub skin against skin, to hold and touch and caress, to wrap his arms around someone without power or anger or punishment. Normally no officer would risk this with a subordinate. Any one more ambitious than the doctor would see weakness in this, to be exploited by themselves or as a secret to be sold to another. He twists his head round to the captain.

"I want you above me, I want to kiss."

"Anything baby, whatever you need."

Pike pulls out, rolls him gently onto his back and pulling his buttocks up into his lap, pushes smoothly back in. He holds himself above the doctor on his outstretched arms and with his muscular torso glistening fiery gold in the dying embers of the grate, he looks like an ancient god. Chris's eyes are dark with desire. No one had ever looked at Leonard this way, with such ravenous hunger. Most people who have fucked him don't see _him_ at all.

"You should see yourself," Chris says, staring down at him. "All spread out for me, so hot, so needy, so gorgeous. I'll take care of you. I'll make you feel good. Just trust me and relax."

He begins fucking Leonard with increasing force but every stroke still slow and careful. He pants a broken litany of increasingly nonsensical words in the other man's ear: so hot… like coming home… beautiful… baby… mine. Their tongues tangle in a sloppy kiss, more licking at each other than kissing, and finally simply panting hotly into each other's mouths.

"Fuck Leonard, not going to last." Chris wraps a sweaty hand around Leonard's cock and twists and the doctor arches up against him and someone has lit sparklers inside of him and they are leaving iridescent trails across the inside of his eyelids. He has said a thousand stupid things at the point of orgasm to satisfy a partner's whims but now all he can do is moan incoherently and let the shimmering wave crash over him.

Pike rides him steadily through the aftershocks, letting Leonard's convulsions push him towards his own shuddering climax. After several long shaky minutes, Chris pulls out and draws Leonard into a tight hug, cradling the dark head in the crook of his neck, wrapping arms and legs around him as securely as he can. He lifts his head and kisses Chris and it is lazy, slow, and deep. Having the freedom, and the courage, to kiss this man this way leaves him breathless all over again.

"I didn't know it could be like that," Leonard confesses against hot sweaty skin.

That earns him a breathless laugh and a kiss to the forehead. "Frankly, neither did I. Not that good anyway."

Leonard is slipping into sleep when Chris finally insists that they get up, clean up and relocate to the commodious double bed upstairs. Leonard slides in between crisp sheets and Chris sits beside him, deliberately wrapping a powerful hand firmly across his throat.

"This is mine. Do you understand? You do not share this."

Leonard flounders to pull himself out of his happy haze of afterglow and back into the brutal world that is life at the Starfleet Academy, to remember that Chris is also Captain Pike, a powerful and dangerous officer. "But I… Kirk… I can't always…."

"Oh that's irrelevant," Pike cuts in dismissively. "Fucking is just business. Even I have to do it."

He grimaces in response to Leonard's look of incredulity. "Believe me, there is nothing the Admirals like better than a captain on his knees."

He eases up with the pressure of his hand and trails his fingers gently down Leonard's chest. "I mean this, tonight. This only I get to see."

Leonard smiles ruefully. "It's all yours. You're the only one who's ever wanted it."

Chris slides in behind him and pulls him into a tight spoon against his chest.

"That's because they're fools. Tell Kirk nothing; leave him wondering how you survived the night. He's the biggest fool of all, to have all this…" He ran a cool hand from shoulder to thigh. "… and have no idea of its value. He's not nearly the master strategist he thinks himself. We won't have many opportunities together but I will find you when I can."

In the distance he hears a faint scream subsumed by a triumphant howl. Leonard rolls over and buries his face against Chris's neck, for the first time in many years feeling both safe and cherished. The longer it takes for morning to come, the happier he will be.

\- THE END -


End file.
